ShadowGirl
by allaboutauthor
Summary: Veronica Lively wanted to keep it a secret forever. But no, she is now one of the most famous modern-day super heroes on earth. She is now ShadowGirl. Awesome, suspense. Please review! :D
1. Chapter 1

Introducing my new story, ShadowGirl!!!!! :D Come into the life of Veronica Lively, one of the most powerful beings on earth, except. . .she doesn't know that yet.

* * *

The world loves her, the newest member of the Seven, well now it's the Eight. She had tried to keep a a secret forever, but one slip-up in class leads to her capture, costume, and publicity. With a black mask covering her pale eyes, she is now one of the most famous modern-day super heroes. She is no longer Veronica, the innocent (well not really) school girl. She is ShadowGirl, one of the Eight.

The world not only wants her, but needs her, if they are to survive.

* * *

Yes, I know it's a bit like the Shadow Maker, but this one willl be way cooler! You'll see! :D Please reveiw!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes into the somewhat vast darkness of my bedroom. Something woke me. But what? Was it a creak in the roof? Or maybe was it the rustling of tree branches against the siding on the house?

Then I heard it.

"You're one of us," said a muffled voice, seeming to come from outside. "You're one of us now. Don't you realize that?" Then I heard footsteps coming towards the house. "Come outside, Sadie. Let me talk to you." Our neighbor's name was Sadie. I heard pounding on the door next-door and sighed a breath of relief.

I turned from the window. I clamped my eyes shut and tried to force myself to sleep. But the words kept running through my head: "You're one of us now." So I sat up in bed and flicked on the lamp. I rubbed my forehead and kept repeating to myself: _Tomorrow's a big day, you need sleep._ I took the glass of water from my table and took a gulp. It made my stomach ache, so I put the glass down.

_Tomorrow's a big day, you need sleep._

My stomach grumbled, and I took another painful sip of water. I rumbled again. "You'll just have to wait until breakfast," I told it. Dr. McMamm told me what to do in these situations.

I got up out of bed and stretch my arms and legs. Then, lay on my back and relaxed my body from head to toe. After, I turned off the lamp and fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

**Five Hours Later**

"Wake up, girls! Breakfast is ready, darlings!" I woke to the dim sunlight and my mother's voice. "That means you too, Veronica!" I was always late to wake up. I dragged myself out of bed, and I walked out into the kitchen to the sweet smell of blueberry pancakes.

"Smells great, Mom," I forced the words out as a stack of them were shoved into my hands. I walked to the small kitchen table and poured a layer of syrup over my pancakes. "Good morning," I said to my sisters.

"Oh girls, before I forget," My mother did an almost-professional pancake flip in the air.

"Yeah, Mom?" The three of us asked.

"Well, "She answered. "Victoria, you have a flute concert a seven tonight. Vanessa, guitar lessons starting right after school, don't forget. Veronica, well, you start public school today." She made her mouth into a sort of pout.

"Don't worry, Mom," I said through a mouthful of pancke. "I'll be fine."

Just then, my two-year-old sister, Vera, laughed. She threw her entire bowl of strawberries 'n' cream oatmeal on the floor and it splattered everywhere. She giggled again, and I could see oatmeal smeared all over her face and neck and arms and all in her hair.

"Vera Lively!" Mother cried. "What a mess!"

"Messy!" Vera laughed. Mother went over to her and picked her up out of the high-chair. She took her over to the sink and began spraying her with water. "Cold! Too cold!"

"Messy. Too messy," Mother mumbled under her breath.

"So, Mom," Victoria changed the subject. "Is Victor coming over tonight? He said he's coming today."

"Girls," Said Mother. "You never know how your older brother can be at times. He may have said he was coming over today but who knows? He might not be able to make it."

I walked over to the sink with my empty plate and set it in the dishwasher. "I'm going to get ready," I told everyone.

"Don't take too long!" Mother called after me as I left the room. "The _bus _comes in twenty minutes!"

I went into my bedroom and found the clothes I laid out on the table. I touched the new, silky soft blouse my mother bought me the other day. The shorts were pretty, with flowers to match the embroidery on the blouse. My high-tops lay old and worn in the closet, but I kept them there. And to replace them, shiny green ballay flats.

I would be all set for school. So what if I were expelled from St. Catherine's Catholic Academy for girls? I would do just fine at Windsor High.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :)))


End file.
